Wait
by theInfamousNeedle
Summary: What awaits Johnny and Dally in the Afterlife? A piece of Creative Writing I did for English Class. Review please!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.

xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx

_**Wait**_

He sat on a bench outside the house he used to call a second home, eyes closed. Thinking of the time it'll take for his friends to arrive. It was a simple thing really, waiting for others. He could wait for a few decades, because time was nothing to him anymore. What was time when you were already dead? He was so deep in thought and repentance that he barely noticed someone slipping into the seat he reserved for the person he thought was his best friend. Only when Johnny realized someone had sat in that special seat did he turn around, mouth opening, ready to tell off whoever was seating in his special seat. Only when he saw who was seating in it did his eyes widen and pupils slightly dilate.

"So surprised to see me, aren't you Johnny?" he said, breaking Johnny out of his stupor. "Dalls? What are you doing here?" Asked Johnny, trying to keep calm and not possibly murder Dally for dying. "Got shot by the fuzz, no big deal." Dally said, calm and cool like he originally was when he was alive. "No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?! What do you mean no big deal?! You're--" Shouted Johnny, but then was interrupted by something unexpected…

Darry, Sodapop, who was carrying an unconscious Ponyboy, walked down the street, heads looking down on the street, Sodapop sniffling a little. You could still see the tearmarks on his face. "I can't believe he did that…" muttered Darry, "He didn't have to go pull out an unloaded gun and…and…I can't even talk about it." The trio walked into the house. Suddenly Johnny put the pieces together. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He screamed, giving him a 'you-better-explain-this-or-else' look that only worked on Dally. "Fine…" He trailed off, and explained everything that happened to Dally. After hearing all of that, Johnny huffed and plopped down in his seat again, looking away and downright ignoring Dally, even when he attempted to talk to him.

This continued for a while, until Johnny couldn't stand the silence anymore. Dally could see that, and gave a little smirk. "You know, I wonder if the Greasers and the Socs still fight now." Stated Dally, seemingly oblivious to the glare Johnny gave him. Johnny sighed, knowing he had lost the silent battle. "Well, I don't know. I don't think this fight will ever truly end. Somewhere out there, there is a Soc or a Greaser who hates the opposition's guts. I like the countryside better. No feuds, no arguments, no negative stuff. And the Sunrise and Sunsets are much better." Answered Johnny.

"Speaking of the countryside… do you have any regrets about saving those kids from the fire? You wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for them." Questioned Dally, surprisingly talkative for a dead person. "I…don't think I'll ever regret saving them, Dally. I mean, I don't think I could ever live knowing that I killed a few lives when I could've done something. Besides, wouldn't you like to die a hero?" Johnny said. "I guess, but I never was a hero, was I? I mean, I've jumped so many people, fought and liked it, etc. etc. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up in hell. If only my parents brought me up the way parents should, then I wouldn't be in the state I am today. Dead. But…I don't think I regret anything. If I'd lived a normal life I'd never had met you and the others, I'd never know that in this town, such fights between the higher and lower status would occur. I would be oblivious about the harsh reality of the other world. My name is Dallas Winston, and I'm proud to say that I don't regret anything and I never will." Replied Dally. Johnny was surprised from the serious speech that Dally gave. And to hear Dally himself call himself "Dallas Winston" is something that didn't occur on a daily basis.

"So…uh…what are we going to do for the next eternity? I mean, it's going to get boring after a while." Asked Dally. "I don't know…just wait…I guess." Said Johnny, shrugging and giving an "I-don't-know" look to Dallas. "Well, that's … boring…"muttered Dallas, as he watched Johnny lean back on the bench and closed his eyes.

And unbeknownst to them, somewhere across town, another was doing the exact same thing.

_His __name was Robert Sheldon._

_**The End**_

xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx

A/N: Notice the lack of swear words? Yeah. This was part of my English HW on The Outsiders. A piece of Creative Writing. I'm only posting this because it counts as fanfiction. Also, if you recognize this essay/creative writing, and know its author (The real name) and _isn't_ XDKittyKath, Hanuel, Akakozuka Phoenix and Laq d' Lait/SkyLitNight, please _don't _reveal my real name. And tell me who you are in a review.


End file.
